


as long as you’re happy

by saelium



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Wedding, Wedding ceremonies, johnny loves jaehyun so much, johnny stares from afar, johnny’s contented, johnny’s happy, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelium/pseuds/saelium
Summary: johnny doesn’t mind because it’s for jaehyun.





	as long as you’re happy

the sounds of chatters and laughter filled the air, the sounds of utensils and plates clinking, hitting something as people ate, cheerfully enjoying the joyous atmosphere surrounding the whole place. a slow jazzy music plays in the background, enticing and lulling the guests into a relaxed state. overall, the place is bustling, things are going well, food and drinks being served, the guests are happy, and... jaehyun is happy.

 

that’s the only thing that johnny wants...for jaehyun to be happy. because if jaehyun’s happy, then he’s also happy. call him childish but he doesn’t care. today is jaehyun’s special day. it’s his wedding with taeyong, and as the trusted best man and being jaehyun’s bestfriend, he had the job of overseeing and making sure everything went perfect... and it did. so now that it’s all perfect, the smile that graced jaehyun’s face is something he’s going to be taking pleasure of remembering forever. that sense of accomplishment and satisfaction one gets from making the love of their life happy is what gets johnny through his day. and johnny will forever relish on the fact that he is part of the reason as to why that beautiful smile is gracing his gorgeous face. and yes, jaehyun is the love of his life. the love of johnny’s life. 

 

except, he isn’t the love of jaehyun’s life.

 

a sigh escapes from johnny’s lips at the thought. 

 

“today’s not the time youngho, you’re literally at their wedding.” he chides himself, trying to erase the negative thought, focusing once more on jaehyun’s face and smile.

 

suddenly, the mc announces something about the main celebrants of the event to go dancing. johnny sits down on his assigned table to watch.

 

johnny has known taeyong for quite some time. not as long as jaehyun’s but long enough for him to know that taeyong is good for jaehyun. he knows that taeyong would take good care of jaehyun, and jaehyun would do the same.

 

the two grooms begin to dance, a slow waltz, tiptoeing with one another, an arm on one’s shoulder, the other on their waist.  
the guests cheered loudly at the newlyweds, johnny joining in with the claps and praises.  
the two were obviously embarrassed at the praises they’re receiving, as johnny could notice jaehyun’s cheeks popping out more, the smile on his face never leaving, and the huge blush that blossomed on both their faces. 

 

johnny thinks he looks pretty like that.

 

taeyong tried to lean in to jaehyun as he whispered something to him which seems to have made jaehyun laugh.

 

even with the music and the noise at the background, and with the distance between him and the couple, johnny can still hear jaehyun’s laugh, and even now, it’s still one of the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard in this world. well, besides the fact that anything that comes out of jaehyun’s is beautiful to his ears. 

 

the crowd has settled down and the two resumed dancing, this time at their own pace, a slow and steady beat, just strolling around the space given to them leisurely, as they let their eyes and hearts talk.

 

there’s an ache in johnny’s heart seeing jaehyun so happy like that. the way jaehyun looks at taeyong, similar to how johnny is looking at jaehyun right now. 

 

 

 _it hurts._

 

 

 _it does **hurt.** _

 

being the plain witness to seeing your bestfriend whom you’ve been in love with for a long time, fall in love with another person, get married to said person, and ultimately be the one who oversees their wedding ceremony.  
johnny didn’t mean to be this supportive but, it’s not like there’s anything he can do. obviously being whipped for your bestfriend will do wonders to you. 

 

in the end, this isn’t really about his feelings. this is a celebration, not for his unrequited love, but for his two friends who just got married. and besides, there’s really only one thing johnny wants. 

 

for jaehyun to be happy.

 

and jaehyun, with taeyong? it’s what makes jaehyun happy, and he obviously has no rights to ruin that. that’s why all of this is fine. if he managed to live through most of his life with his feelings hidden from view, what more can hiding it for a few more decades do. and although unlikely to happen, he might be able to move on too. 

 

that’s why... even if he has to sacrifice his feelings for jaehyun, he’s already satisfied enough in knowing that jaehyun is living happily.

 

 

because if jaehyun’s happy... then johnny’s happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it, please leave some kudos and comments if you want to.


End file.
